


特别服务

by Lynx219



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Identity Porn, Kissing, M/M, Silver Age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黄金和白银时代的漫画的确让一些超级英雄出现在慈善接吻的货亭中， 不是么?</p>
            </blockquote>





	特别服务

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Services Rendered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72739) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



赛琳娜·凯尔倾身过来，她鲜红的唇彩闪亮着。“靠近些，帅哥。”她柔声说。  
  
超人和她嘴唇相触， 尝到了闪亮的唇彩的味道和她下面的笑容。在这个吻结束的时候她轻轻地咬了他的嘴唇。“谢谢你，亲爱的。”她得意地笑着说。  
  
超人礼貌的咳了声。“一切为了慈善事业，女士。”她离开货亭时，祖母绿色的眼睛因笑意而闪闪发光，而超人放松地叹了口气。  
  
因为某种理由，钢铁之男经常收到大量出现在这种慈善接吻小货亭里的要求。其他大多数英雄被要求参与这种活动时只是一笑而过。神奇女侠因把邀请者轻蔑地扔出门外而非常出名。但是超人认为在这种慈善筹款活动中花几个小时可以让超级英雄团体表现出对社会的关注和理解。不用提这也确实显示出某种幽默感。所以他尝试偶尔在这种活动上花些时间。  
  
但实际上那种他在出售性服务的感觉时常困扰着他。  
  
他又吻了另一个红着脸的年轻女性的嘴唇，她的朋友们在她身后傻瓜般的大笑着，他试着不那么敷衍了事。展露出来是很失礼的，但是不久之后所有这些吻的感觉都变得模糊了。他的嘴唇不会疼痛真是件好事，在遭遇另一双嘴唇时他有些挖苦的想。只要再过90分钟。  
  
他有些无聊的抬起头看向队伍里的下一个人……然后呆滞了。穿着华丽的剪裁讲究的细条纹西装，深色太阳镜隐藏起他苍蓝的双眼，双手冷淡地塞在口袋里，布鲁斯·韦恩站在那里等待着。  
  
"我……想你大概排错了队，先生。”超人说。“你是不是想去那边？”他指向另一个货亭，那儿有一个穿着超短裙的名模正在分发着热情洋溢的吻。  
  
布鲁斯把一只手从口袋里拿出来，仔细检查着他的票。夸张的恼火表情出现在英俊的脸上。“见鬼，我一定是买错了票！”然后他耸耸肩，递出了票。“算了，我不想浪费我的钱。过来。”  
  
“什么？”超人强烈怀疑他的样子看起来非常愚蠢。  
  
布鲁斯指向他的嘴。“给我一个吻，蓝大个。毕竟我为你的服务付了钱。”  
  
超人希望他对那个发言的反应不要太明显地出现在脸上。或是其他任何地方。他倾身向前，礼貌的轻触亿万富翁的嘴唇，然后很快地退开。  
  
布鲁斯阴沉的皱着眉。“真凄惨。”他看向他的表。“我之前的十个女人你平均吻了她们每个人十秒。这才不过两秒。你还指望我相信我的钱花得值了？”他的嗓音提高了。“我要去投诉！无论如何，究竟是哪个人在敲竹杠？”  
  
超人耸耸肩，尝试表现得若无其事。“好吧，随便。”他咕哝了下，更加彻底地吻了那个亿万富翁。  
  
这次算起来远远超过了十秒钟。  
  
布鲁斯闪现出一个傲慢的笑容，漫步走开，留下一个呆滞中的超人。又是三个吻，氪星人发现布鲁斯靠在附近的一棵树上，看着队伍。他板着脸，眉间的皱褶破坏了那张英俊的脸。他看着另外六、七个女人得到了吻，再一次消失了。  
  
很快，超人抬起头发现他又一次和那个花花公子面对面。他们惊愕地看着彼此。“见鬼，难道我又排错了队？”布鲁斯抱怨说。“这些应该标得更清楚些。”他伸出手，把票子塞进红色短裤的腰带里。“好吧，吻我，这样我就不必浪费我的时间和钱了。你知道我的时间很宝贵。”他严肃地指出。  
  
超人帮了这个忙。  
  
过了一回儿超级英雄问道，“你觉得这次钱花得合算么，韦恩先生？”  
  
布鲁斯考虑着，用一种夸张的沉思表情歪着头看向上方。终于他点了点头。“不坏。”他稍稍抬起太阳镜向超人使了个眼色，然后又一次悠闲地走开了。  
  
超人继续着没完没了的接吻，但他的心思已经不在这上面了。他想不出布鲁斯在玩什么把戏。布鲁斯不可能仅仅是喜欢有亲吻他的机会。  
  
不是么？  
  
他被清楚的“铮”一声从沉思中惊醒。他抬头看去。布鲁斯·韦恩独自站在货亭前，排队的都不在了。巨大的响声是由这个亿万富翁砸在货亭窗口的一厚垛票子造成的。  
  
布鲁斯得意洋洋地笑着。“我买下了你今天剩下的时间。希望你不介意。”  
  
超人看着那一堆票。“我想那些票子足够用超过一天。”  
  
花花公子看起来正直无辜。“我想你值得这些。”他坐在柜台上，转身面对超人，双腿环绕着红色包裹的胯部。“告诉你，卡尔。我会很高兴地给这慈善组织你在这些周末里能挣到的两倍……只要你发誓不再干这个。我觉得这……让人恼火。”  
  
“看着我出卖我的吻？”  
  
太阳镜让超人在布鲁斯挥舞着票卷时看不见他的眼睛。“看着你出卖本应属于我的东西。”亿万富翁伸出手让货亭的百叶窗在身后“咔啷”一声关上，让彼此都处在黑暗中。  
  
“我应该要价更高的。”  
  
“闭嘴，吻我，克拉克。”


End file.
